merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chawk1993/Queens of Albion
Hey guys, so throughout every series so far, we have been introduced or at least have heard about the Queens that rule alongside their husbands. I wanted to bring this up because of the influence at least two of these Queens will have during Series 5. First I'm gonna recap on the queens we already know. I won't mention Mithian because she's still a princess. Series 1: Ygraine Pendragon- ''In series 1 we were introduced to Ygraine, Uther's late wife and Arthur's mother who was unable to concieve an heir naturally prompting Uther to plead to Niemueh for help which would later become fatal when Ygraine dies in childbirth which leads a grief-stricken Uther to ban magic and hunt down any magic user. We are lead to believe that Ygraine was a kind and gentle soul like her future daughter-in-law Gwen will be when it comes to ruling over the people of Camelot and catering to their needs. Since we know very little about Ygraine, what do you think she was like and do you think what Morgause said about her was at all true? Do you think she was anything like her brothers, Tristan and Agravaine? '''Series 2: ''Catrina- ''Who can forget the troll incident? The Beauty and the Beast episodes are two of my favourite episodes. We know from what Gaius has said about the real ''Catrina that she was a very kind woman and was very thoughtful. Much like Ygraine, we don't know much about her except that she was the daughter of the King of Tregor and had a incurable bone disease which her troll portrayer lacked. Again, what do you think she was really like and do you think the ''real ''Catrina would have married Uther? '''Series 3:' ''Morgana Pendragon-'' After everything that she did in Series 3 and when she found out that Uther was her father that's where things started to bad. She believed she had a legitmate claim over Arthur to Camelot's throne which we all know she didn't because she was concieved via an affair between Uther and Gorlois' wife. Her reign was even worse than Uther's rule of tyranny which would lead Uther into his unstable state and seeing him unfit to rule. She developed a hatred for Gwen when she had that vision of Gwen becoming Arthur's Queen and viewed her as a threat to her chance at becoming queen herself. After several unsuccessful attempts, she failed to provent her vision from becoming true when we witness at the end of Series 4, Arthur and Gwen, now married, and Arthur crowning her Queen. After all of her unsuccessful attempts, what do you think Morgana will do to get her revenge on Arthur and Gwen for ruling Camelot while she forced to live in a hovel for a year? Since we don't know what happened to her after Aithusa heals her as of yet what do you think she did after Aithusa saved her from death? ''Lady Godwyn- ''Though not seen but mentioned by Elena, Lady Godwyn (we don't know her real name) seems very much like Ygraine. Kind and she too died in childbirth. Series 4: ''Annis- ''Annis is one of my favourite queens other than Gwen. She is everything a warrior queen should be, tough and capable. Though she was allied with Morgana briefly, she seems like a very interesting queen. What do you think? '''''Morgana Pendragon- ''See Series 3'' ''Guinevere Pendragon- ''Gwen is my favourite queen. We haven't seen her rule yet but I believe that she will do an amazing job. She will be the People's Queen and listen to their problems and will pull Arthur into line when he's mean to Merlin. What her relationship the knights and Mordred will be is yet to be seen. How do you think Gwen will fare as the Once and Future Queen and most importantly, Arthur's wife and confident? Category:Blog posts